Odd Little Drabbles and One Shots
by RavenpuffWholockian
Summary: Random little short stories about the Harry Potter Universe and all the characters.
1. Jealousy (RonLavender)

**Why So Jealous?**

It was her sixth year and Lavender Brown sat next to Ron Weasley in one of the large armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. He was her boyfriend and she loved spending time with him. She tucked her legs up onto the chair and leaned her head onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes. Lavender felt peaceful there, she had finished all of her work and had nothing to think about for the rest of the night.

Lavender could hear lots of voices around her, people softly talking to their friends. Normally the common room was loud but today it was calm.

"Have you finished your homework yet?" she could hear Hermione asking Harry. "I could help you if-" Hermione suddenly stopped midsentence. Lavender opened her eyes to see why Hermione had suddenly stopped. Hermione's eyes were looking straight towards Lavender and Ron. Ron shifted uncomfortably where he was. Lavender watched as Hermione turned and stormed out of the room with Harry following her out. Lavender could never understand why Hermione was always so mad. It was like Hermione was jealous. But why would she be, she had been best friends with Ron for years and they had never dated, she only seemed to want him when Lavender was dating him.

"They always like the ones that are hard to get," Lavender muttered under her breath.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Lavender said closing her eyes again and snuggling up against him.


	2. Seperated (Parvati, Padma)

Parvati and Padma Patil sat in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. They were more than excited about their first year at Hogwarts. They happily sat and talked while eating sweets from the Food Trolley.

"Can I have that card?" Parvati asked pointing towards a chocolate frog card that Padma had.

"Sure," Padma said. Parvati had collected chocolate frog trading cards for years but Padma never had.

Soon, they had reached the school and were able to get off the train. They followed Hagrid over to the boats.

"Wow!" Padma said.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" Parvati said.

"It is!" They had to get into boats so the two of them got into one together along with another girl who introduced herself as Lavender Brown.

It wasn't too long before they got to the school where they climbed out of their boats. They entered the building and were instructed to wait in a certain hall while they were setting up for the sorting.

"Which house do you two think you'll be in?" Lavender asked. "I'm pretty sure I'll be in Gryffindor."

"I hope I'll be in Gryffindor with you," Parvati said. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah." Lavender said. "What about you, Padma?" Padma shrugged. Soon, it was the sorting and they all entered the hall. One by one, the students would go up and put on the hat which shouted out which house they would be in.

Lavender was one of the first people to go up and the house shouted fairly quickly, Gryffindor. Many people continued to go and soon it was Padma's turn. She put the hat on and after a little while, it shouted out Ravenclaw.

Parvati was next and a bit sad. She had really wanted to go with lavender but now her sister was in Ravenclaw so that was where she would be sorted. She put the hat on and almost immediately it called out Gryffindor. She looked between the two houses sadly. For the first time in a long time, she would be separated from her sister.


	3. Pensieve (Harry)

Happy Memories

Harry sat in front of his pensieve. He had a collection of memories that he would sometimes look through. Sirius and Remus had given them to him and they had memories of his dad when he was young and alive. Harry stuck his head into the odd substance in the pensieve and felt himself entering the memory.

Harry saw his dad, Sirius and Remus as young, eleven year old boys playing in the snow. They threw snow balls at each other each from their own fort. Remus's fort was big with blocks stacked taller than him. Sirius's was at waist height but built okay. He had to lay down while ducking. Harry's dad had a terrible fort. It was basically just a pile of snow that barely went up to his waist. It kept having mini avalanches. His dad didn't care, though. He had a large pile of snowballs that he had started to make while the others were still building their forts. Harry walked over to his dad and stood beside him. Harry was now older than his dad by a few years but he could tell how much his dad looked like him. He laughed as his dad got hit by a snowball when he turned around and then the snow went down his cloak. Sirius laughed and his dad knelt down and picked his invisibility cloak up off the ground. He put it on and walked over to Sirius but because of the cloak Sirius didn't see him. He stood right behind Sirius and then dumped a huge pile of snow onto Sirius before pulling off the cloak. Remus and Harry's dad both laughed and Harry started to laugh too. Sirius let out a laugh and then chased after his dad.

Harry let out a happy sigh and then pulled out of the pensieve. He wished his dad had not died so young.


	4. Lonely (Hermione)

An Empty Pit in a Lonely Heart

Hermione sat on her bed in the dorm room. She was finishing up the last of an essay that was due in a few days. She was the only one in her dorm, Lavender and Parvati were both out in the common room or someplace like that and neither of them liked her. They thought that she was too much of a know-it-all and also too snobby. She had heard them whispering to each other when she passed by or answered a question in one of the classes. The boys were the same, ignoring her and sometimes the tall, redheaded boy, Ron would make mean comments. All Hermione wanted was a friend but no one wanted to be her friend. Sometimes she wanted to change herself to make friends, stop answering questions, and stop trying too hard to follow the rules. All she wanted to do was erase the loneliness that was nestled deep into her heart. She wanted to erase who she really was to erase her own emptiness inside. Hermione needed a friend, someone to make jokes with, to spend time with, and to help each other with difficult homework.

Hermione buried her face into her pillow and started to cry. She didn't want to live this way, all alone in a place that should have brought her so much happiness.


	5. Mirror (SiriusSirius)

**Story Written for the Fanfic Dominoes Game Challenge using the pairing Sirius/Sirius.**

 **A/N: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Sirius Black was staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had just gotten out of the shower and his hair was tangled and wet but he just brushed it out of his eyes. Ever since James and Lily had started to date, Sirius had spent more and more time looking in the mirror. He figured that if James had a girlfriend he might as well start dating too. Who better to date but himself? He was definitely the hottest boy in the school, all the girls had crushes on him, he could just tell. Who wouldn't have a crush on him really?

His favourite thing to look at was his eyes, they might not have been commented on by girls but with a close look they were his most striking feature. With a quick glance they might appear a dull grey but with a keen eye for attention to the details they were a mix of light and dark colour including pops of blue. Sirius continued to gaze into his eyes for a long time. He felt himself sink into his own soul. Maybe the eyes were just a gateway to his soul. He quickly broke the stare. If he continued to look for too long he would never be able to look away.

Sirius looked away from his eyes and instead towards his hair. It was shoulder length and a colour close to hazelnut. He had first started to grow it as a way to annoy his mother who found it scraggly and gross. (She found it gross because he rarelt washed it.) The reason that he kept it long was because he knew that long hair really suited him. As a boy who was gorgeous with short hair he was absoluteloy breath-taking with long hair. For awhile his hair had been even longer so that he could wear it in a very manly bun but he decided it looked better at shoulder length. He stroked his hair fondly.

The rest of his face was just as nice as his eyes and his hair but he had to look away when he heard Remus and Peter entering the bathroom. He quickly looked away, he didn't want them to know he was taken. Despite the fact he could never love anyone the way he loved himself he did enjoy being flirty.


	6. Orphaned (Teddy)

Teddy Lupin was an orphan. He lived with his grandparents who were very kind and supportive but they weren't real parents. He also spent a lot of time with Harry and Ginny and their kids. All of them were very close to Teddy and he felt like an older brother to the kids but they still weren't real parents.

He knew he ought to feel proud of his parents, who had died fighting a war but mre than that he felt sad. He had never wanted to grow up without parents. Parents were the ones who you could talk to about anything. He knew he could talk to his grandparents or Harry and Ginny like that but it didn't feel the same. It made him sad, looking back at pictures of his parents. His mom with the crazy hair that he also had. His dad who had suffered from being a werewolf.

Sometimes Harry would talk to Teddy about it. He had also been an orphan and he had even worse problems since he was forced to live with his aunt and uncle who treated him terribly and his cousin who bullied him all the time. Teddy was glad that Harry never said anything about how he shouldn't feel upset since Harry had had a worse time.


	7. Cafe (HermioneNarcissa)

Hermione sat in a small muggle café, glancing at the door every few seconds as though waiting for someone to show up. She grew impatient and began to keep her eyes on the door the whole time. She finally let out a sigh of relief when the bell jingled and in walked the one she had been waiting for.

Narcissa arrived in the dingy, little muggle place three minutes and thirty-seven seconds late. She noticed Hermione sitting at a mini table to the right of the door that was right below an odd painting.

"Hello darling," Narcissa said, ignoring the look of annoyance on Hermione's face because of how 'late' she was. The two woman had been secretly dating for months, meeting in little muggle shops and restaurants that none of the wizarding community ever visited.

Hermione had broken up with Ron because her lack of love, he had been heartbroken but had accepted it and moved on, he started dating another girl two months later.

Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban where he was supposed to stay for twenty years. Narcissa had never felt sad, she had never loved him, she had never had a choice as to whether or not she would marry some male pureblood wizard so she had married Lucius. The only thing she loved in that relationship was her son Draco, Hermione's very own classmate.

"I'll have a cup of tea," Narcissa indicated the waiter. The two woman had a quite wonderful time chatting at the café, their love growing ever stronger.


	8. Poem (LuciusLucius)

Lucius Malfoy was a young man in the prime of his life at the young age of twenty-two. He had a prime job in the ministry of magic and had just gotten married to a beautiful pureblood from the great family of the Black's, Narcissa. He sat at his desk thinking of the wonders he had in his life. More so thinking about the wonder that his life was, he was a splendid man that any human on the planet would wish to be, even if he wasn't of the richest wizards in Britain. He decided to write a poem about how he was so great, he had never done much for poetry but he did have a deep love for himself so that helped.

' _Lucius is a great, young man_

 _With luscious locks of platinum hair_

 _He brightens everyone's day_

 _His eyes sparkle bright_

 _His nose points perfectly_

 _He is great_

 _Lucius is super fantastic_

 _No one could deny that fact_

 _He practically sparkled in sunlight_

 _Without even being a vampire_

 _He has a beautiful wife_

 _But she shines considerably less_

 _Than Lucius himself_

 _He is most definitely great_

 _Everyone loves Lucius_

 _He is beautiful_

 _He is smart_

 _He has great personality_

 _He has great hair and skin_

 _Lucius is a great, young man."*_

Lucius read over his poem, impressed. It sure stated the truth. He smiled to himself and tucked it into a secret folder behind his desk. He sure loved that folder. It was all either pictures or written documents about Lucius, he looked through it every day.

*By the way, this is not the best poem I can write, this is the best poem that Lucius can write. Please don't assume that I'm a terrible poet, (I'm not great at it but also not terrible like this.)


	9. Arranged Marriage (LuciusNarcissa)

Lucius Malfoy sat next to Narcissa Black at the Slytherin table at the Great Hall. He figured it was time to get to know her at least a bit if they would be getting married in only three months. Since they were both pureblood wizards they had to marry other pureblood wizards. Lucius Malfoy had asked Narcissa since she was in his year at Hogwarts and she was from another noble wizarding family, the Black's. He didn't know her very well so he decided to try to find things they had in common.

"Hello Narcissa, how are you today?" Lucius asked politely.

"Thank you for asking, I am quite well today. May I ask, how are you?" Narcissa asked.

"I am fine, thank you for asking." Lucius responded. "How have your studies been going? I trust they are not too difficult."

"Everything runs smoothly at this point, the work has increased for NEWTS but it is manageable."

"How wonderful."

"I must be off now, I have work to be done if I would like the high grades in NEWTS."

"It was pleasant speaking to you," Lucius concluded the conversation.

"As it was speaking to you." Narcissa stood up along with two of her friends and exited the room.

"And you two are getting married this summer?" John, one of the other Slytherin boys in Lucius's grade asked. John was not of such high class as the Malfoy's were but he was still a pureblood who would be marrying another pureblood.

"Yes. May I ask why you are asking this question?" Lucius responded.

"You don't seem to have any chemistry together, sure you have to marry a pureblood but at least find one you love. At least find one you know." John said.

"Do not make such assumptions." Lucius said and with that he walked out of the room. He did love Narcissa, as much as he could, he loved her. He would show John, he would show everyone how much he loved Narcissa. No one would ever doubt his love again.


	10. Watching her (ChoHermione)

Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts gazing longingly at the Gryffindor table. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, Harry, recently but even while she was dating him she was interested in another Gryffindor. She looked at the puffy haired girl sitting next to her previous boyfriend, Hermione Granger. Cho stared at Hermione as she ate her food while having a seemingly wild conversation with Ron, Harry and other Gryffindor's seated around her. Cho longed for Hermione to be sitting beside her, she had the intelligence and creativity to be a Ravenclaw and she would look stunning wrapped in a blue and bronze scarf.

Cho quickly turned her head back towards her food when Hermione turned to look towards the Ravenclaw table. It would probably remain a one-sided crush forever, Cho let out a sigh of sorrow and left the table. If she had one wish to make, she would wish for Hermione to be her girlfriend.


End file.
